


i can't sleep

by amybri2002



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Virgil has trouble sleeping at night, and turns to the others for help.





	i can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> thank you (yes, you!) for clicking on this fic! this was inspired by this post on tumblr: https://lotusthatexists.tumblr.com/post/174367952393/does-virgil-ever-just-climb-into-the-others-bed  
> i also posted it onto my own tumblr page (@lotusthatexists)  
> i hope that y'all enjoy it!

Virgil laid in his bed, his eyes wide open. The room was filled with silence, and he _hated_ it. He felt so alone, so afraid, so small.

There was once a time in which Virgil would just stay there, when he would just grin and bear it. He had known that there was nothing he could do, nobody to turn too. He would pile blankets on top of him, curl up into a ball, and just wait for the night to be over. He would stick in some headphones, and close his eyes, drowning out his thoughts with music so loud that if a person was to walk in, they would still be able to hear it.

Sometimes he would just cry himself to sleep.

He knew that wasn't healthy. He needed to start facing his problems rather than attempting to ignore them - and if he was to do that, he would need help.

Virgil shoved the blankets off him, and sat up in his bed. His grabbed his phone off the side and turned it on, initially wincing at the sudden brightness before turning it down to the lowest setting. His eyes glanced at the time. 3:34. The others would all be asleep.

He couldn't go back, though. This was the furthest he had made it on a night like this - he had actually _considered_ going for help, and he wasn't giving up now.

Virgil stood up, and left his room, heading down to the living room. Moonlight seeped through the slightly-opened curtain, illuminating the room with a dim light. He could just sit on the sofa, and wait for morning to come. But that wouldn't help.

He went back upstairs, and walked down the hall, stopping outside of Patton's room. Patton would help him - Patton was the only one that Virgil _knew_ would help him.

Virgil's hand hovered above the doorknob. His heartbeat was speeding up rapidly, and almost every part of his mind was screaming at him to run, to abandon, to go back to his room where he was safe. What if Patton didn't want him there? What if Patton kicked him out, told him to just get over it? What if Patton couldn't help him?

 _Shut up!_ Virgil told himself. _Patton will let you in. This is fucking_ Patton _we're talking about!_

Virgil gently knocked on the door. He stood there for a couple moments, waiting for a reply.

There was no reply. Of course. Patton was sleeping. He wouldn't be able to hear a quiet little knock. And Virgil couldn't do it any louder.

He slowly turned the doorknob, and opened the door. Patton looked up as Virgil stepped into the room. Virgil stood in the doorway, staring at Patton.

"Uh, P-Pat?" Virgil stuttered, his voice barely above a whisper. It was deeper, too. And hoarse, almost.

"An- Virgil?" Patton said. "What are you-"

Virgil took a step backwards, ready to abort. This wasn't a good idea. This was a bad idea. This was a _fucking terrible idea._

"Aw, you don't have to leave, kiddo," Patton said in a soft voice, as he sat up. "Are you ok?"

Virgil hesitated, but shook his head.

"Come over here," Patton requested.

Virgil gave him a small, fake smile, and joined him at the side of his bed.

"Now, what did you want?" Patton asked.

He took a deep breath, and replied, "Can I, maybe, possibly, like, sleep? With... you?" Virgil refused to look Patton in the eyes as he said that.

There was a deafening silence in the room, which went on for what felt like (to Virgil, at least) a million years. He had said something wrong, hadn't he? Oh God, Patton probably hated him. He had to leave, he had to escape-

"Of course, kiddo!" Patton said with a smile, as he moved over slightly in bed. "You can come whenever you want."

Virgil sighed in relief. He hadn't rejected him, and maybe this was his chance to actually get some sleep, for once. He climbed into bed besides Patton, and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. A moment later, something had wrapped itself around his waist. His first instinct was to fight back, to get whatever it was _off him_ , until he realised that it was just Patton. Patton's arms.

_Hugging him._

It was warm, and he felt safe. Virgil smiled, and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

He was glad that he came in tonight.

* * *

Virgil found himself spending more and more nights with Patton. He liked it in Patton's room - the fairy lights around his bed meant that it was never completely shrouded in darkness, and his bed was soft and cosy and _warm_. Plus, Patton was always there. He always cuddled up to Virgil, rubbed his back, ran his fingers through his hair. It was calming. With Patton, all of Virgil's fears could disappear.

However, it was sometimes too much. On certain nights, Virgil knew he needed to be with someone, but also knew he couldn't deal with being touched too much. He needed his space, but wanted someone to share it with. On those nights, he wouldn't sleep. He would stay alone in his room most of the time, and if he _did_ decide to go to Patton, it didn't help. 

One night like this, he got sick of it all. He needed to be with someone. 

Virgil got out of bed, and left his room, walking down the hall. However, before he made it to Patton's room, he paused, and turned to the side. Logan's room was right in front of him. 

He took a deep breath, and knocked, three times. The door swung open, and Virgil stared inside. Logan stood in the doorway, wide awake. His light was still on, and his laptop was still opened to a work document on his desk. Virgil frowned - what was Logan doing up so late? Especially since Logan himself had lectured Virgil so many times on the importance of a full nights rest. Hypocrite. 

"Virgil," Logan greeted, "what are you doing up at this time?"

"What are _you_ doing up at this time?" Virgil repeated, confused. 

"I was working," Logan stated. 

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "What happened to the 'importance of a full nights rest'?"

Logan sighed. "Never mind that, Virgil. Once again, what are you doing up?"

Virgil bit his lip. Now was his time to ask, huh? God, maybe he should just leave and go to Patton. That was probably a better idea than _whatever_ the hell he was trying to do. 

 _No_ , Virgil told himself, _you've come this far. Logan is up. Just ask him already._

"Uh... can I, like, sleep in your room?" Virgil murmured. 

Logan stared at him. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Virgil's heart sped up. "I-I, um, n-never mind, it's totally fine if you're not ok with that, I'll j-just go-" He began to turn to leave, but stopped as Logan touched his shoulder. 

"Virgil, it's fine, I just didn't hear you," Logan quickly said.

Virgil looked up. "I, um..." He took a deep breath. "Can I sleep with you?" he asked again, louder. "As in, like, in the same room, or something, I don't know..."

Logan smiled. "Of course, Virgil."

Virgil let out a sigh relief, and put his hands in his pocket. "Cool."

"However, do you not usually go to Patton for that?" Logan questioned. 

Virgil felt a blush creep to his cheeks. "P-Patton told you about that?"

Logan nodded. "He never shuts up about it. I assumed that it was common knowledge by now."

"Wait..." Virgil closed his eyes. "Does that mean Roman knows too?"

"Presumably," Logan replied. 

"Oh God..."

"Whatever the case, Virgil, feel free to come in." Logan stepped out the doorway, allowing him to enter, before moving back to his computer.

Virgil stood by the wall, feeling kind of awkward in Logan's presence. Should he get into Logan's bed? Or just sleep on the floor? Would it be weird to get into Logan's bed without asking first? Or... at all? 

"What is it that I can do to help?" Logan inquired. 

"Uh..." Virgil took a deep breath. "Just... I don't know. I just need someone else to be near me, y'know?"

Logan nodded. "I understand. Would it help for me to be in bed with you?"

"Well, I, y-you don't have to, but, uh, if you want to-"

"I believe that is what Patton does," Logan said, "so I assume that would be the best option. I would be more than willing to participate in this if it will help you sleep." He closed his laptop, and moved over to turn off the lights. The room filled with darkness, as Logan returned to his bed, and got in. Virgil followed and, without a sound, climbed into bed besides him. "Is there anything else I can do to help this process?"

Virgil shook his head. "N-no, just being here is enough. Like, just lying next to me."

Logan nodded. "If that is what you wish."

Virgil smiled, and closed his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered. 

"It's no problem."

The two slowly drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

 

Virgil woke up in cold sweat, panting heavily. His eyes darted around the room as he shot up, trying to figure out where he was and what was happening. That final scene kept replaying in his mind - the shouting, the anger, the sword, _the blood._ He could hardly breath. This _couldn't_ be real. 

It wasn't real. He was in his room. Virgil was fine. 

But what if _he_ wasn't? 

Virgil took several deep breaths to control his breathing. _In. Out. In. Out._

He stood up, and left the room, still shaking. Roman's room was the first one he reached. He opened the door, not bothering to knock. He _needed_ to know that Roman was ok. 

Virgil immediately went up to Roman's bed, and shook him awake. "Roman?" The prince looked up, a confused look on his face. 

He never went to Roman's room. Why did he think this would be a good idea? Roman probably hated him, why would he let Virgil  _sleep_ with him? Still, he had no choice. Roman was the only person he could bare to be with right now. He needed to be with Roman. After that nightmare, he needed to know that he was safe, that Roman was safe. He knew that Roman could make him feel safe. 

"Virgil?"

Virgil climbed into bed besides him without another word. 

"Virgil?" Roman repeated. "You... you shaking."

"I... I had a nightmare," he muttered, moving closer to Roman. 

The two didn't speak again. Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil, holding him tightly to his chest. It made Virgil feel safe, tucked away in the prince's arms. Nothing could harm him like this, and Roman was fine, he was fine.

It took hours for Virgil to go back to sleep. Roman stayed awake for all of it, comforting Virgil as tears fell down his cheeks. Eventually, Virgil fell into a deep sleep, but Roman never let go. 


End file.
